To Fight for Love
by Rosey1
Summary: Quatre has dissappeared. Can the GW pilots and the Insane Sisters find him in time. The Insane Sisters are explained in the declaimer...Don't hurt me this is my first time with summeries.
1. Prologue

Girl with light brown that is almost blonde: Howdy, I'm Rosetanna Anne Aprilfire. Call me Rosey cause if you call me Rosetanna your dead.  
  
Angel guy with blonde hair that is almost like Quatre's: Howdy too. I'm Ertz, Rosey's muse. So Rosey does NOT under any circumstance, own Gundam Wing or JAG.  
  
Rosey: You're so cruel.  
  
Girl's voice: I guess she forgot us already.  
  
Another girl's voice: How dare she!! We are The Insane Sisters.  
  
Rosey/Ertz[confused]: Huh?  
  
[Out of the shadows two girls walk up reviling them to be two powerful authoresses Duet-sama and Blossom.]  
  
Rosey[shocked]: You two?  
  
Duet-sama: Duh!  
  
Blossom: Zannen zannen, my dear older Insane Sister.  
  
Rosey: Shut up.  
  
Blossom/Duet-sama: Whyyyyyyy???  
  
Rosey: Because I'm the oldest.  
  
Blossom/Duet-sama: Whyyyyy???  
  
Ertz[listening to the three girls continue]: On to the fic and oh zulu for those non JAG or military people then it means hours.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
0300 Zulu Winner Residence Main L 4 Colony, outer space  
  
Masked Individual 1: Is this the correct location?  
  
Masked Individual 2: Yes, Sir. His room is on the third floor.  
  
Masked Individual 1: Good. Let's get this started. *picks up a walkie- talkie* Aren't you ready yet?  
  
No, Sir. Almost, Sir.  
  
Masked Individual 1[still into the walkie-talkie]: Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades. MOVE FASTER!!!  
  
Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.  
  
Masked Individual 2: Don't you think your being a little hard on him, Sir?  
  
Masked Individual 1: No, I don't. Shut up and keep watch!  
  
Masked Individual 2: Yes, Sir.  
  
All systems down. You may proceed.  
  
Masked Individual 1[to the walkie-talkie]:10-4. *to Masked Individual 2* Okay, let's get this show on the road.  
  
[The two men immediately began their ascent to a third floor bedroom window. Upon entry to the room Masked Individual 1 sprayed a clear substance onto a rag and walks quietly over to the foot of a bed, occupied by a blonde teenage boy. Masked Individual 2 took a position by the door, listened, and nodded toward his partner, who immediately proceeded to the head of the bed. Where he stood quietly over the boy watching him sleep, monitoring each breath. Suddenly he cupped his hand containing the now moist rag over the boy's nose and mouth, awaking him with the pure momentum of his hand. The masked intruder held the boy down with one hand; allowing him only to struggle and faint with the fumes from the rag.]  
  
************************************************************************** [Blossom and Duet-sama stares at a big sign that reads "Move to Part 1, please. ^-^ Thank you."]  
  
Blossom[looking at Duet-sama]: Why didn't I ever think of that?  
  
Duet-sama[smacks Blossom upside the head]: You did, young one.  
  
Blossom: Oh yeah. *notices Rosey and Ertz walking their way* I'll be ahead of ya guys. You just stay here.  
  
Duet-sama: Why? *to late. Blossom was already gone* D***, she's gone.  
  
Rosey/Ertz[looking at the sign with big eyes]: That's a big sign. 


	2. Part 1

Blossom[looking around]: Goody I'm alone. *looks at the readers and grins* OK, Rosetanna does not own anything but herself, Ertz, and Francesca. I own myself and Duet or as you like Duet-sama owns herself. *looks around some more* If she heard me call her by her real name then I'm dead. *grins* I hope you like this story that Rosey wrote. *glares* You bettah.........I had to type this thing up since somebody didn't have a disk and I had to put this up also. *grins again* Plus, people review my stories nicely so please do the same to Rosetanna. *bows* Thank you and on to the ficcy.  
  
Rosey[yelling, o.v]: I HEARD MY REAL NAME!!!!  
  
Blossom[gulps]:Bye bye, people. I will survive. *runs off*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
1430 Zulu JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
Admiral Chugwooden[serious]: As you all know young Quatre Raberba Winner was discovered missing earlier this morning.  
  
Colonial Sarah Mackenzie(Mac)/Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. (Harm): Yes, Sir.  
  
Admiral Chugwooden: Good, take a seat. Ms. Winner has requested that I send some of my people to her. Although I am taking this into consideration, it is highly doubtful if I do. This will not be something we need to get into, unless that is, the Pentagon says otherwise. The only thing I have been told is to keep in mind any possible selections and you are it. Any questions?  
  
Rabb: Yes, Sir. Why has she asked for us?  
  
Admiral Chugwooden: Well, hell, I don't know, Rabb. *throws up his hands* It probably has something to do with trust. Anything else?  
  
Mac: Uhhhh.......Yes, Sir. Does Ensign Aprilfire know?  
  
Admiral Chugwooden[sighs]: Not yet.  
  
Mac: Shouldn't we tell her, Sir?!?  
  
Admiral Chugwooden: She isn't out of school yet or even home for that matter, Colonial; she will be contacted then. Is that okay with you?  
  
Mac: Yes, Sir.  
  
Admiral Chugwooden: Good. *hears a knock on the door* Enter.  
  
Petty-Officer Jason Tinner: Excuse me, Admiral, Ensign Aprilfire is on line two; she says it's urgent, Sir, and she sounds extremely........Upset.  
  
Admiral[sighs]: Thank you, Tinner.  
  
[Tinner nods and exits the room, closing the door behind him. Admiral glances over at Mac, who lifted an eyebrow. He looked at the phone, sighed again, and pressed the speakerphone followed by line two.]  
  
Admiral: Go ahead, Ensign.  
  
Ensign Rosetanna Anne Aprilfire (Rosey): He is missing, Sir.  
  
Admiral: Yes, I know that Ensign. *here's a knock on the door and sighs* Hold on for a moment, Ensign. *she tries to object but he puts her on hold* Enter!  
  
Tinner: Inspector Webb to see you, Sir.  
  
Admiral: Webb?  
  
Tinner: Yes, Sir.  
  
Admiral[sighs for the fourth time]: Well, send him in.  
  
Tinner: Yes, Sir.  
  
[A tall man in his earlier to mid-thirties walked into the room. He scanned the room as Petty-Officer Tinner closed the door behind him.]  
  
Rabb[sarcastically]: Well, what does the CIA have in store for us this week?  
  
Inspector Clayton Webb[smirks]: As I understand it you already know about Quatre Winner's disappears. *he pauses and sees everyone nod in agreement, then turns to the Admiral* Well, the point is the Pentagon wants some of your people to go to the L 4 Colony.  
  
Admiral: Fine. I will send Rabb and Mackenzie.  
  
Webb: Have they ever been there before?  
  
Admiral: No, they have not, but does it really matter if.........  
  
Webb: Won't work. The Pentagon insisted on sending someone who has been there before. They have suggested an *looks down inside the manila folders that he carried with him* Ensign Aprilfire.  
  
Admiral: She's off-duty.  
  
Webb: The Pentagon asked for her specifically......  
  
Admiral: She's 17 years old......  
  
Webb: She can go with Rabb and Mackenzie......  
  
Mac: AND she's still on hold. Why don't you just ask her what she wants to do?  
  
[Both men stopped arguing and looked at Mac then at Rabb, who just nodded in agreement. Though he did not agree, Admiral Chugwooden took Ensign Aprilfire off hold and asked if she was still there; all the while leaving her on the speakerphone.]  
  
Ensign[realizing she is no longer on hold]: I wish to help find him, Sir.  
  
Webb: Then you have your chance.  
  
Ensign: I do? Wait......Who are you?!?  
  
Admiral: That would be Inspector Webb. I am sure that you remember him and what he means is that the Pentagon personally requested that you go with the Colonial and Commander to the Main L 4 Colony.  
  
Ensign: Cool! I mean . . ., uhhhhh . . ., oh forget it. I accept. When do we leave?  
  
Webb: You will leave at 1045 Zulu from Will Rogers World Airport and come here. You'll eat lunch with Colonial Mackenzie and Commander Rabb. At 1405 Zulu, you will all leave together on the afternoon shuttle.  
  
Ensign: What about school?!?  
  
Webb: It will be excused.  
  
Ensign[thinking]:Yes!! *out loud *^-^ Okie-dokie!!!! *thinking* No school. No school. Tralalalalala!!!!!! *sadly* My poor Q-man.  
  
Admiral[rolls eyes]: You have your assignment. You are dismissed.  
  
Colonial/Commander/Ensign[Mac and Rabb stand up, then snap to attention]: Aye-aye, Sir. *Mac and Rabb turn and leave while Ensign hangs up the phone.*  
  
1203 Zulu JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia  
  
[Ensign Aprilfire walked into JAG Headquarters three minutes behind schedule. She wore her casual, tan military uniform and would need to change into her dressed blues, none of which stopped her from taking off her shoes, listening to her CD player, and reading a Mary Higgins Clark book(not studying) during the hour and half flight. It was soon obvious that nobody cared and she was happy for it. People greeted her as she wove through the work areas to Admiral Chugwooden's office. Upon her arrival Tinner gave her a sympathetic hello and instructed her to go into the Admiral's office. As she entered, she found the baldheaded Admiral reading the paper. She cleared her throat to gain his attention. Admiral Chugwooden looked up from the morning paper, nodded and took off his reading glasses. He then asked her to take a seat and she did so. ]  
  
Admiral: You are five minutes late Ensign. Did you have trouble at the circle again?  
  
[He grinned. It was common knowledge that the young driver had trouble there. It was true, she had. Even at 17 years the teenage girl had trouble at the circle but, she was better than she had been at 15, when she had a special driver's permit. Thus, although she arrived early, she got to JAG late.]  
  
Ensign: Yes, Sir, it still gets me. *gives a slight grin*  
  
Admiral[nods]: That's fine. Change into your dressed blues and get something to eat. I have things for you to do before you leave. You are dismissed.  
  
Ensign[stands]:Aye-aye, Sir. *walks out*  
  
1435 ZULU SHUTTLE PORT MAIN L4 COLONY  
  
[Colonial Mackenzie, Commander Rabb, and Ensign Aprilfire were among the last to get off Shuttle Flight B. They met up with a girl in her early twenties to whom Rosey identified as Iria Winner, the oldest of all 29 sisters(**just so you people know, I haven't the slightest clue if this is correct **). After acquiring their luggage Iria led the way to a stretch limousine awaiting them outside.]  
  
Ensign: Have I ridden in this one before?  
  
Iria[smiles]: I do not think so, no.  
  
Rabb: Iria, where were you when Quatre disappeared?  
  
Iria: Asleep, most likely. Why am I a suspect?  
  
Mac: No, right know we don't have any suspects or theories. What we would like to know is if your brother had any enemies.  
  
Iria: No, no I do not believe so. Quatre was, is always so kind to everyone. Who would want to hurt him?  
  
Rosey: We don't know that right now Iria, that's what we're trying to find out. What about Francesca?  
  
Iria: Why would she do anything to Quatre? She loves him.  
  
Rosey: Only for his money, I'm afraid.  
  
Rabb: Time out! Who is Francesca?  
  
Rosey: His fiancee.  
  
Mac & Rabb: What?!?  
  
[Rosey only nodded her head. She hated the thought of Quatre having a fiancee but was happy to know that he did not have a say in it. She and Iria explained this concept to Commander Rabb and Colonial Mackenzie. They also explained the fact that Quatre was working on "untieing" the not yet tied knot and, that Francesca is certainly not the only girl Quatre has been stuck with, literally.]  
  
2019 ZULU Winner Residence  
  
[Everyone spent their day investigating but nobody came up with anything of importance. Quatre's fiancee was being looked into and so was every maid and butler who worked for the Winner family. Cooks where also checked. Nothing. Every single lead came to a dead end. Even a known drug dealer who had lied to get his job was clean. The maid, who discovered Quatre was missing, spoke bad English and no Fascie therefore a large language barrier existed. Everyone gave up talking to her until the following day. All seemed useless to Commander Rabb and Colonial Mackenzie and they trudged off to bed while Rosey tried the maid one final time. After what seemed like hours, Rosey gave in to her hunger and annoyance. She automatically checked her watch and found that it was 2100 ZULU. She decided to make a call. Rosey heard two rings, a familiar hello, and an undeniable squeal as one of her best friends recognized her. Blossom Breeze was a tall girl with long dirty-blonde hair and light red streaks. Her eyes sparked with delight in seeing her best friend. Almost immediately Duet Marlell was at the screen smiling and waving. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a long braid extending to her waist, just as Blossom's did.]  
  
Duet[eager,yelling]: CAN WE COME!?!  
  
Blossom[waves right hand in front of her,yelling]: WHERE'S MY PLANE TICKET?!?  
  
Rosey: [laughing.] Yeah, yeah, they're coming.*shakes head* You two are awful!  
  
Duet[grinning,yelling]: YEA! WE'RE AWFUL!  
  
Blossom[hops in a circle,singing]: Plane trip! Plane trip!  
  
Rosey[rolls eyes]: Now hush and listen to me or you can't come . . . *both girls stop bouncing around*Thanks. This is a very important matter . . . *sees Duet raise her hand* . . . and the boys will be needed.  
  
Blossom/Duet[screaming & bouncing around]: Hee-San!/Duo-kins!  
  
Rosey[angry]: Shut-up and pay attention!  
  
Blossom[stops then, seriously yet sarcastically]: Any leads, Mrs. Winner?  
  
Rosey[snaps]: Shut-up! No, nothing yet . . . *sees Duet raise her hand again* . . . and nothing on the psycho maid . . . either *sees Blossom's hand this time and sighs* . . . or the demented fiancee although I wouldn't cross her off just yet.  
  
[Rosey had known exactly what her friends wanted. What they wanted most, as she did, was to see their "men." Duet and Blossom, she assumed, would glomp Heero and Duo the moment they saw them. She to would probably ambush, if you would, Quatre upon seeing him. Rosey missed Quatre dearly and longed for his tender touch. ]  
  
Rosey[wondering in her mind]: Where is he? What happened to him?........Wait, what was Duet saying?  
  
Duet[whining]: NO! I just don't like the landings! Geez!  
  
Blossom: Yeah well, you have to land, right Rosey? ...Rosey? ...Hey! *snaps*Wake up and pay attention!  
  
Rosey: What! Oh, sorry. What were you saying?  
  
Blossom: If you're going to call us then you need to talk to us.*shakes head & rolls eyes*As I was saying, the plane has to land no matter what, how else would you leave it?  
  
Duet: Jump?  
  
Rosey: Don't worry about it, Duet. You'll be fine.  
  
Duet[whining]: No, I won't! I just know something is going to happen!  
  
Blossom: How can you day dream with that going on?  
  
Duet/Rosey: Huh?  
  
Blossom[rolls eyes]: I was talking to Rosey and I mean all that whining, Geez you two.  
  
Duet: HEY!  
  
Rosey: I don't now.  
  
Duet: Take this!*whacks Blossom over head*  
  
Blossom: What was that for?!?  
  
Duet: I will get you later Rosetanna!  
  
Rosey[laughs]: Yeah if you remember.  
  
Blossom[grinning]: Don't worry, I'll remind her.  
  
Rosey[rolls eyes,grinning]: Oh, goody.  
  
[Moments later their conversation ended. Rosey was too tired to talk but could not sleep. She wondered into the small kitchen and retrieved a margarita glass from the cabinet. Iria and some of Quatre's other sisters had always enjoyed drinking margaritas. Although they never did share, Rosey always got a kick out the look on Quatre's face when she would ask for some. Now she wanted one but did not wish to make it herself, besides that, she was not old enough to drink. So instead Rosey chopped up some ice and poured it into her glass. With sugar lining the rim and cold tea in her glass, Rosey sat on a barstool and slumped down. She could remember the many mornings she had met Quatre here. He would be seated next to her reading the paper. The comics would already be waiting for her along with two eggs, hash browns, biscuits, gravy, and a glass of milk. She laughed silently to herself. Rosey could still remember the looks that Francesca would give her when she and Quatre were together. She would always say to her, "Is something wrong, Franny, or are you practicing for Halloween?" Quatre would always want to laugh at her little joke but, his good nature kept him from doing so; it was Francesca's reaction that always got him. Quatre's father had even found some of her things rather amusing. There was only one small problem with all of this sarcasm, Francesca was very touchy and cat fights were all too common. Quatre learned quickly to just stay out of the American and French girls' way; Rosey could easily end the conflict.]  
  
Rosey[thinking]:Francesca. It was Francesca Shalle! How could I have been so blind! Who else could have . . .  
  
[Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the hall clock chiming of the hour.]  
  
Rosey[thinking,counting the clock chims]Three . . ., Four . . . , Five . . . , Six . . . , Seven . . . , Eight . . . , Nine . . . , Ten . . . , Eleven o'clock. It is getting to late for this.  
  
[Rosey thought as she put her empty glass into the sink. Rosey made her way slowly upstairs and to her room. She changed into her light blue pj's and retrieved the teddy bear that she had gotten from Quatre on Christmas from off her bed. Quickly and silently Rosey made her way down the hall and into Quatre's room. There she slept in Quatre's bed, with Quatre's warmth around her. When she awoke the next morning her pillow and cheeks were moist. Had she been crying? Yes, Rosey first checked her surroundings followed by the alarm clock. It was still fairly early in the morning. She knew very good and well that she had better get up and leave before anybody else came in but, she wanted to stay. Rosey felt as though Quatre was near, as if she could roll over and touch his sleeping face, feel his tender lips. She was crying again. Try as she might, Rosey was unable to muffle her sobs. Soon someone would come and find her, she had to stop . . .to late. Francesca Shalle, of all people, swiftly entered the room.]  
  
Francesca[snaps]: And what exactly are you doing, Rosetanna Anne?  
  
Rosey: Well, I was sleeping.  
  
Francesca: Don't you dare use that tone of voice . . .  
  
Rosey: Bite me.  
  
Francesca: Excuse me?  
  
Rosey: There is no excuse for you.  
  
Francesca: You have three seconds to get your butt out of that bed before I come and give you a hand!  
  
Rosey: I would like to see you try.  
  
[If it was not for the small fact that she would be badly beaten, Francesca would have gladly taken the invitation. Instead she decided to go and complain to Mr. Winner. But, as she turned to leave, Rosey had one last thing to tell her.]  
  
Rosey: Tattle-tail.  
  
Francesca: I most surly am no such thing!  
  
Rosey: Are to.  
  
Francesca: Am not.  
  
Rosey[growing louder]: Are to.  
  
Francesca[growing louder]: Am not!  
  
Rosey[still growing louder]: Are to!  
  
Fravcesca[still growing louder]: I am not!  
  
Rosey: You are too!  
  
Francesca[turns to leave and mutters under her breath]: Am not.  
  
Rosey[lets her get out of the door then]: Are too.  
  
[Francesca made a violent turn back towards her American adversary, narrowly missing the wall and the side of the door. She was tempted to make a swing at Rosetanna but common sense stopped her. An attempt like that would leave her in severe pain. Instead she walked away, knowing that she could not do anything about the intrusion. Rosey lay silently on Quatre's bed. Her tears had stopped flowing not long after the beginning of her argument with Francesca. She decided to sleep there again the following night, not only to spite Francesca, but to feel his presence, to know that he will be back in her arms, soon. Glancing around the room, Rosey spotted Quatre's old chess set. Something was off, but what?]  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Rosey: I hope you liked it; did I leave you hanging?  
  
Ertz: You next step is to review this story! Remember, be nice but be truthful.  
  
Rosey[looks over at Blossom and Duet-sama]: Soooo, what do you two think?  
  
Duet-sama:I want to see my Duo-kins.  
  
Blossom: It seems a bit mushy.  
  
Rosey[blinks twice]: I'm not listening to, you two.  
  
Blossom/Duet-sama: Whyyyyyyy???  
  
Rosey[rolls eyes]: Not this again.  
  
Ertz[grinning at the girl's antics]: ^-^ Please review. 


End file.
